Searching for Vaan
by Waterlily Angel
Summary: Nothing was left but the Galbana lilies and the note upon his bedside. Vaan was gone, and so the search begins. Title is pretty self-explanatory don't you think?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Searching for Vaan**

**Summary: Nothing was left but the Galbana lilies and the note at his bedside. Vaan was gone, and so the search begins.**

**A/N: Warning! Confusion, might lead to Balthier/Vaan- even though I can't write romance to save my life. This fits nowhere in the story line, but let's just say there's another year gap between FF12 and Revenant Wings if you want a bit more info and sense into this story. I haven't finished the game yet, so my knowledge is limited…**

* * *

-_Dearest, you'll find me where it's quiet, just listen-_

The first time Vaan had started acting weird was when that lady showed up.

It was a fine Wednesday afternoon, all bright and windy. Not a raincloud in the sky, making it a perfect day for hunting. And this is what Vaan did; he was out hunting around somewhere, and by the looks of the teleportation stone he had been holding… it was probably somewhere far. Now that Balthier and Fran had returned for their ship, Vaan had plenty of time to get started on the pilling bills and hunts he had received yet never had enough time to finish them all off; due to his daily visits to treat Strahl.

She just hoped he had enough sense to know which way is East and West.

"Excuse me?"

The door creaked open and brownish orbs peeked from its sides, "Uh… is this Migelo's store?"

Penelo had to blink once, twice.

A well figured woman slowly stepped into fire lit room. She was clad in black from her shoes to the top of her neck, counting out the pink reddish ribbon that was tied to her upper left arm. Her face looked just like Vaan's- only fairer…

"Uh… hello?"

"Oh!" Penelo snapped her thoughts off, deciding it must be the heat wave, "Sorry, uh… Yep, yes it is. Welcome!"

"Great!" The woman laughed, "Is there someone by the name Vaan here?"

"Vaan? Uh… Yes… but he's not here right now…"

"Oh…" The woman sighed, "Oh… I see… oh well then… thank you… I'll just… look around…"

And so she did, she circled the place several times. And then she left. Penelo raised an eyebrow.

It didn't seem to matter at that time, and so she left it be.

And by the time Vaan returned, Penelo had forgotten all about the woman, amidst the sound of Vaan's excited voice, telling them his story.

That night, the dreams started.

-_Trust me; I'll be back soon_-

"It's nothing Penelo. I'm fine."

"But-"

"Look, I gotta go okay? We'll talk about this later."

Penelo sighed; Vaan's dreams were impacting him and he was starting to look more and more tired by day. She had considered telling the rest of their friends- all scattered around Ivalice. But, to whom should she tell? Larsa and Ashe are no doubt busy with politics; Basch seemed to have his hands full with the army. Balthier and Fran was somewhere around Ivalice- Shiva knows where they are off to now? She didn't want to tell Kytes- he would no doubt tell the other orphans and she really didn't want them to worry about Vaan. Vaan wouldn't like to be fussed around by them either.

She decided to try Migelo.

Said bangaa had suggested herbs.

And… Vaan had flat out refused them.

She didn't understand his stubbornness; it was for his own good anyway. But, when Migelo had shown her the said antidote he was attempting to give to Vaan, she had to agree.

It looked horrible.

-_And if I don't?_-

Penelo had seen her a few times since then.

That strange woman clad in black, sitting around in front of the terrace of Sand Sea. She sipped on her drink, and glanced at her. Her eyes; as Penelo can see now in the light; had a hint of ruby red in them; she smiled at her. Then she stood up and left, her payment was slipped underneath her unfinished drink. Penelo had tried to catch up to her, but the streets have been unusually crowded lately since the land had gained its hard-won freedom. By the next turn on the road, the woman was gone.

The next time, she was sitting innocently on the top of a building, her legs hanging out. She looked down on the streets of Rabanastre, looking like she was searching for something.

_Or someone…_

But when she wanted to take a second glance, the woman was gone.

The last time she heard about her, was through Kytes.

"She's pretty Penelo! All in black and nothing else! 'Cept for that red rope around her arm, said she's lookin' for Vaan."

"Did she? Where is she now?"

"No idea, I told her Vaan's out hunting then she left."

The next day, a letter came.

It consisted nothing but a single yellow picture.

But to Vaan, it was a sign.

Penelo frowned, screw the concern of politics- she was sending a letter to Larsa about Vaan.

-_Good! You shouldn't trust guys like me_-

A few days later, the reply came; simply telling her to calm down and that it was probably because Vaan wanted to become a sky pirate, and thus was seeing new people. The dreams were most likely due to his participation in the defeat of the Empire- as an after effect after being through something harsh. It also reminded her that it might be best to however, keep a close eye on Vaan. It gave Penelo little assurance, but she trusted Larsa. As time passed, Vaan was disappearing from her sight more and more. By then, Penelo had pestered Vaan for answers, but the lad managed to wiggle himself out of it every single time.

* * *

"_Hey Vaan?"_

"_Yeah Penelo? What's up?"_

"_Who was that lady before?"_

"_Which gal?"_

"_You know…"_

"_What? Are you jealous Penelo? I thought you had your eye out for Larsa!"_

"_Stop laughing Vaan! This isn't a joke! I'm… just worried that's all. You're too gullible for your own good, you know?"_

"_Yeah, yeah, she's not someon- Hey! I'm not!" _

"_Do you really want to testify that?"_

"_Whatever, I gotta run now okay? Talk to you later!"_

"_Vaan wait! You haven't answered my question yet! Vaan!"_

* * *

Till finally…

He was gone.

Nothing was left but the Galbana lilies at his bed and a note saying:

'_Trust me, I'll be back soon'_

She crumpled up the paper in frustration.

-_So… when you said you'll be back, you were lying?_-

"_The highest concentrations of Mist can even do damage, leading to over-rapid changes in the environment, and violent behaviour among animals and those more sensitive to the Mist's effects."_

Ashe frowned at the latest report she had received. The weather was getting worse. There were such rapid changes in temperatures in environments it sounded impossible for even her to believe. But what was written in the reports, letters, and testimony by her subjects were no lies. And that's not all; hunters have confirmed that more beasts were attacking villagers outside the large cities and travellers alike. The merchants and other people who used to camp outside of Rabanastre during the dry season had wisely opted to stay down in Low Town.

The Mist was acting up.

Not only that, during one of her several ventures through her kingdom, she had spotted yet another difference in the crowds greeting her. There was a decrease in the amount of _vierras_ in the crowd.

A sigh.

Buried under all these reports, as childish as it may sound, she was getting bored. At the very least, Ashe decided, was the meeting she had arranged with Penelo. The girl had sent a letter to her by slipping it among her reports, requesting an 'audience' with her- either it was urgent, or security still felt like a game to them.

She considered tightening up the security, just to give an extra challenge to those couple of thieves she call 'friends'- even if she refuses to admit so, more often than necessary.

-_Obviously!_-

It was under the guise of a dancer did Penelo enter the palace walls easily. Equipped with a genuine letter from Her Royal Majesty Queen Ashe sent to her several moments ago, she stormed into the castle. Quick and light on her feet, she hastily showed the letter and slipped past the guards. She raced up the stairs, down the corridors and hallways and up to the meeting room that was always preserved for their sudden visits, even if the queen herself won't declare it as such. The door she targeted was brand new, and decorated with designs no different from the rest of the doors in the castl- save for the miniscule Galbana Lily detail carved into the left handle of the door. With keen eyes used to finding treasures like Penelo's, it wasn't that hard to find.

She opened the door.

There was no need to waste her breath on the details of the room.

There was no time.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" The lady in the room started, adorned with the silken clothes of royalty. "Yes," Penelo nodded to her friend, "It has." She looked into her eyes and frowned, "Is something the matter?" The dancer took a deep breath, and replied, "Vaan's gone missing." "And this is such an urgent occurrence?" The Queen- preferably, Ashe straightened herself up, "Hasn't he always been that way? Even in our ventu-"

"It's been months! And he's gone without a word!"

"He'll be fine Penelo…" Ashe assured her, "He always has been. He's probably off hunting for his clan or-" "I've checked with his clan," Penelo interjected, "Montblanc has received no word from Vaan. He doesn't even know he was missing! He thought he was too busy catching hunts outside Rabanastre, but even four months is too long for one to go hunting right?" "Now, now, Penelo…" Ashe sighed, "Even Balthier and Fran took a year to return to us on foot. Who knows where Vaan is…" Penelo remained quiet, "I suppose…" She glanced at her hands, and clenched them tightly.

"All we can do now… is wait… huh?"

"I'm afraid so, come now. Let us sit down and have tea- you look horribly tense for a fluid dancer."

"You mean me hearing your complaints?"

"Like old times then," Ashe chuckled.

"On one condition," Penelo smiled weakly, "You really gotta stop using those ol' formal cryptic words."

They both laughed. Penelo gestured her hand towards the pile of reports, and asked.

"The usual," Ashe answered, "Seems strange things are happening outside on road." "Now that you've mentioned it," Penelo stood up and walked around the cabin, "Montblac said that he _has _been getting more hunts marks than usual, turns out the beasts roaming around Ivalice are getting more and more vicious. It's like they've gone berserk."

"I know," Ashe groaned, "It has been appearing much in the reports as well. Normally we would've shrugged it off as normal habitat of theirs, however even Giza rabbits are known to attack now. It all just doesn't add up. Not only that, it seems the vierras have gone as well." "Back to their home maybe," She suggested, "Ktjrn and her sister weren't at Clan Centurio when I wanted to ask them again about Vaan."

"How very peculiar…"

-_So, you'll die then…_-

Basch lazily dragged his wounded body to the entrance of the _Lushu Mines_, ragged and tired. The Lhushu Mines were never kind, that he knew. But the monsters that were inside said mines, usually stayed inside it. Recently however, there were a more than a few seen roaming outside the mines at night. They didn't venture far in fear of the sun, but it was enough to unsettle the people of the sky city.

They've stationed imperials at the entrance of the mines, but it wasn't easy fighting a _Slaven_ whilst keeping their voices down.

That led to Basch being sent here, with others to set up traps. Unbeknownst to them, there were several of the dead waiting at the entrance. Not expecting this, Basch had sooner sent those with him out of the caves, and settled in for a **long **battle. He mildly regretted the fact he should've brought more warriors with him, in accordance to Lord Larsa's words.

It was long! But it was over, and he could finally get a breather.

Time to set up those traps.

-_Yep. And, don't forget! Live your life before you can't; so I don't have to hear you whining about regrets if we meet in the afterlife-_

* * *

**Preview:**

"We should have landed in Rabanastre."

"Please Fran; this is no time for mocking."

* * *

_**Review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_- In a circling world, where are you?-_

Penelo wasn't worried. She certainly wasn't pacing around restlessly in the shop, peering through every crook and nanny to see if the suspicious woman clad in leather black had left anything since her last visit- which could be counted as the only visit she had given the store.

Denial.

Anyway, guess what? She found nothing, nada_, zilch_. But she did found the white paper with the strange yellow picture on it that her friend received prior to his disappearance. Vaan had taken off with it as soon as he had gotten his hands on it. She remembered that it was the day she finally told Larsa about Vaan's odd behavior. Speaking of Larsa, who is practically an emperor now; as strange as it was to wrap your mind around that concept since he was the youngest in their so called group; she was contemplating whether or not she should send him another letter. But, Ashe did say he was busy with the stuffs concerning the mists…

"Penelo!"

A young boy dressed up in purple with a small hat resting on his head slammed to her side.

"Bruco? What's the matter?"

"It's Kytes! He's off to the _Dalmasca Estersand_!"

"What?!"

Where the hell was Vaan when you need him?

**_-Hey Balthier, the sky… for us it means freedom, right?-_**

"Kytes!"

She found him later on at the outpost. Dantro, bless that man, had found him just dehydrated and tired from running. Apparently, he was looting from a dead wolf when he found himself face to face with a high leveled oversouled _Wild Saurian_. Yeah, you don't mess with their food. Though, now to think of it, you don't mess with Penelo either. She gave an earful for the reckless boy, wondering what the _hell_ was he thinking when he charged head first into the desert. She then gave a sigh and stared at him.

Maybe she was being a bit too harsh.

"Come on, let's hunt some wolves- And maybe some _cockatrices_ too."

Kytes face lit up and he nodded frantically.

And so off they went.

Penelo reminding him to (at all cost) avoid the oversouled _Wild Saurian_ like plague.

It was quite a while later that she returned back to _Rabanestre_ with a pocketful of loot and a tired but satisfied Kytes, grinning widely. He had insisted on hunting and obtaining as much loot as they can carry. So it was then Penelo let herself be dragged by the enthusiastic boy, as they scoured across the desert in their hunt for more and more. She swears that there were fewer and tougher creatures since she had last been here. Which was practically a little over a month ago or so, in her count.

The mist; far as Fran had informed her once; affects the weather and the mood of creatures sensitive to them. This includes; _wolves, cockatrice, slavens,_ and other creatures that are known to strive in the wild. _Vierras_ are also accounted for- as much as Fran's outburst on _Leviathan (_when the Imperial army attempted to power the century-old _nethicite_ before they ended up blowing themselves up) had shown. So she concluded that Ashe must've been right, the _Mist_ has been acting up.

Kytes waved goodbye to her, off to crow about his adventures no doubt. He's practically trailing on Vaan's footsteps.

Vaan who was still missing.

She sighs and makes her way to Migelo's.

"Penelo! Back so soon?"

Migelo doesn't ask, not anymore. He understands their need to be free, thus lets them be. Penelo nods with a small smile and asks for a drink. It was fortunate; she decides that she didn't really want Migelo to be fussing over her.

"There wa' a letter for ye! Came 'ere just a minute ago."

**-_You don't see shackles all that much waiting to capture the wanted right?_-**

So it was then in the morning, Penelo found herself packing up whatever necessities she needed for a predictably long journey. Migelo had given her a wonderful amount of potions and hi-potions, the latter more in amount than the former. She then sold the loot from her hunting- swiftly changing her mind about yesterday's long hunt and mentally thanking Kytes. With the money, she upgraded her each part of her armory, and exchanged her License Points accordingly.

Next, she made a stop at Montblanc's **Clan Centurio**. The guards as Penelo like to call them, still won't let her in since she is without an invite into the clan. This is the part where she really wishes she had asked one from Vaan. Vaan was your typical blissfully unaware male that doesn't seem to understand before you actually say it to their face. If she does not ask, then he does not offer. It's simple as that. Part of her wants to join in the hunt, but... She just doesn't see it. It was usually Mjrn; the vierra Vaan had _somehow_ talked into entering **Clan Centurio**; who she usually meets outside the clan so she can ask for news about Vaan. However, she had left with her sister, so there wasn't supposed any way for Penelo to access the area at all other than being able to meet Montblanc if he happened to be out of the Clan's Headquarters.

She brought out the letter Ashe had given to her yesterday; she was here to collect the hunts reports from the Clan. Montblac came to her and answered every one of her questions that she managed to ask within the limited time they had as they waited for the other hunters to assemble their reports. There hadn't been any new news at all from Vaan. No one had seen them, and the mist was still getting worse. The hunters grow every wearier by day.

(She clutched the papers in her hand tightly- not knowing what was going on anymore, it _scared_ her.)

**-_Shackles in the sky? No, I don't-_**

It wasn't surprising to the guards who were accompanying Her Royal Highness Queen Ashe on her journey to **Bhujerba, **that Penelo was there to accompany her. These were stressful times, and it was during most of those times Penelo would be there for her Queen. They welcomed her, and led her straight to her target, who smiled in relief at her. Penelo smiled back and waved, "I got the reports for you, your Highness." "So you have," Ashe accepted them in her hands before raising an eyebrow at Penelo's backpack, "Tell me, why are you so heavily geared?" "I thought you probably didn't ask me here only to send you the reports right?" Penelo blurted out cheekily.

Ashe merely laughed.

"True you are; come."

Ashe beckoned her in the _Dreadnought Leviathan; _designed completely different on the inside, despite its similar appearance on the outer layer. Penelo had a hunch that it was because this particular one was designed especially for their current Queen. The metal walls were still the same, but cryptic metallic ivy cravings were carved elegantly in the edges, creeping outwards. Multitude flags and banners of _Dalmasca_ proudly displayed for all to see. All in all, it was nothing like the _Leviathan_ they had boarded when they were captured.

Such a soothing thought.

They entered an empty room, and sat comfortably. Sunlight streamed through the large windows taking up one space of the wall. With the other three holding the door, paintings and maps. Penelo gave out a breath as she settled down her bag and weapon. She took a seat next to the Queen by the windows and watched Ashe pour tea into two cups. She handed her one, which Penelo gladly took into her sweaty palms.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

Ashe nodded, "The Mist has indeed gotten worse. We are on our way towards _Bhujerba_ now, where we will seek out Larsa- he mentions of you often."

"I see…"

"As much I would like to talk about him however, I must debrief you on my latest findings for our meeting."

"Uh...i-its okay…"

She laughed, "Well then Penelo, Larsa has received word that the Mist indeed had worsened-"

"Like it wasn't that obvious."

"…"

"Sorry, go on then."

"They mentioned a disturbance just past the lands. I cannot tell you where for I do not know either, but I believe Larsa mentioned that he will inform us more of the situation at hand when we have all gathered up face to face." Ashe leaned back into her chair, "Then, we shall see if we can rush ourselves after it." Penelo raised her head up, shifting her gaze from her cup to the face of her friend, "Wait, _we_? What about your duties as the Queen?" Ashe was coming along? "That is why I have said that we shall see if we can. However, should we unable to do so then I am afraid you will have to step forward to the task. There is no one else to turn to."

_Wait, what?_

"Huh? Seriously? Without you and Basch? I can't do it alone!"

Penelo was far from weak, but there's strength in numbers as they say. The mist spreads across Ivalice from one end to the next, it was an obvious fact that traveling will be as rough as fighting the now mist-wrecked monsters; according to Montblanc's reports on hunts and beasts roaming about. It wasn't impossible per se, but help would be appreciated- raising the chances of survival. **'Help'** translates into help from their little group, not from the outsiders- it was stubborn but she refuses to accept any help from anyone she or Vaan didn't know. This Ashe also knows all too well. They'll have to do it with their own hands.

"And you will not."

"?"

"The higher ups cannot stop me from going into this venture. I cannot stand and do nothing as my kingdom is unsettled! We'll take a ship and depart as soon as we can slip past them. A ship is after all, the fastest way across Ivalice." "A ship? You mean, as in one of the Imperial Fleet?" Penelo raised her eyebrow, "They can compromise the fleets back even if we managed to steal one, and traveling in the kingdom's ship definitely screams eye-catching… besides can't they track you in those things? How are we actually going to secretly get a private ship that quickly? It'll take months!"

"That is correct, and which is why Larsa has proposed this ridiculously desperate yet sensible notion."

"Which is…?"

"Capture Balthier and have him aid us."

"…"

"…"

"Can't we ride chocobos instead? Oh come on! No one has ever heard from him for _months_! Months, I tell you; Months!"

Ashe sighed, rubbing her head.

**-_Exactly why it means freedom-_**

The Strahl's engines hummed as she glided smoothly across the sky. It used to be a comfort to Fran's sensitive ears, now however, that feeling was fleeting away by the hour- as hard as it was to believe. Then again, so was the fact Balthier seemed to be intent on staying forever flying. Months have passed since they last touched ground, even if they did, the land chosen was no lower than the where one would call it a mountain instead of a low steady ground. It was almost ridiculous.

_Strahl_'s engines hummed louder.

Soft footsteps echoed from the hallway into her ears, and she turned around. "She heats." Fran merely said. "So, she does," Balthier agreed, "Time to settle back to the pattern of alternating quiescence. Turn that cog down by two notches Fran." "You wish to slow us down?" Fran inquired back. "It's going to be slow," He shrugged, "but that will relieve an amount of load from _Strahl_'s engines, for the lesser risk of burning up. I don't quite fancy another long repair session for her."

He walked over to the empty seat at her side, and picked up a map.

"We'll head straight for _Bhujerba_ for repairs."

"Why not _Rabanestre_? Tis' closer than the sky city."

_A gulp from her hume._

"I've had just about enough of desserts and sands, Fran. Set the courses."

(But Fran knew better.)

**_-__Seriously! It's a serious question!__-_**

She stood up softly, having set the engines to auto-pilot. The weather was good, and there was no sign of any wind threatening to overthrow _Strahl_'s balance. Still, Fran thought as she cracked her back, she should call for Balthier to keep an eye on it. Precaution to avert the most unfortunate predicament, she assured herself. The nagging voice in her head sounded like Mjrn; it's not that- its paranoia.

She ignored it.

She stepped out of the control room and stopped short. There Balthier stood, face scrunched up with a frown and staring outside the window. It showed the proud free city of _Rabanestre _in all her glory, buildings shimmering in the sunlight amidst the dessert sand. The largest sized residents were but tiny colorful dots littering about. The skypirate raised one of his folded arms, and so very gently, placed it on the glass. He breathed out a sigh- of _longing._

Humes.

Fran shook her head, and returned to her seat. She took hold of _Strahl_ once more, and slowly let it glide around the city as subtle from her partner as she could. A few more seconds hanging around the city wasn't such a bad idea, in her opinion. If Balthier seemed intent to stare at it for as long as he could, as if they were no longer able to dock in their Aerodromes.

* * *

"_Well, he certainly did a fine job with her. Come now, Fran."_

"_And where exactly, is this going Balthier?"_

"_I am the leading man after all; one needs a much grander and dramatic entrance."_

"_And absconding is such a scene you require?"_

* * *

She refused to remember the replies to her claims on that day, and just like before, she ignored how tightly her grip became, in correspondence to her heavy heart. This was all that she could offer to him for the time being- perhaps someday he would know. She just hoped it wasn't too late; for humes- however interesting they may be- do not live for long. And as short as her landings on the ground were, she knew the mist was unsettled. Chances of survival are bound to be slimmer.

(Chances are that her usually perspicacious partner still won't do anything and she's tempted to drag their _desert flower_ in- regardless of his wishes, just to see how Balthier will go.)

**-_Of course it is Vaan, you needn't ask_-**

The journey was slow, as Balthier had said. Fran was almost tempted to reset the speed notch up to their usual measurement, in her eagerness to set foot on ground again. The sky, as beautiful as it is, was of no meaning to her if she could not feel the thrill of exploring through lands. It was not the same as seeing them through the glass panes of the _Strahl_ as it was when one set foot and just explore. It had been more than a hassle to her once, and flight over fight was a wiser choice in her mind. Before the dilemma that came along with the _stone_ they sought out from the palace.

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

But tis' was another story that does not have much place now- Fran's ear twitched. Faint sounds came from the scanner to her left. She touched the green screen, and upon her discovery, called out for the hume she called her partner. Balthier rushed into the engine room, "The Empire's fleets are here. And from the looks of it, they are proud Bhujerbans."

The silent _Shiva _flew past the _Strahl_, all mobile and swift.

"Smaller than the usual battle ships though larger than a few, she was much more built for infiltrating than defending. More suitable for speed than strength, I'll say." Balthier noted in a chain of thought, "Rarely do they venture without their sub-ships." The vierra shook her head while pointing to the smaller dots on their scanner; more ships. True to the results, soon enough, the _Ton-Berry _ships revealed themselves on the corner-visions of the _Strahl_'s windows.

"I do not like where this is leading to."

"Neither do I. Discretion is sometimes the better part of valor; where's that concealment setting, Fran?"

"**Sky-pirates Balthier and Fran! In the name of the Empire you are commanded to halt!**"

"The _Strahl _does not have enough power to enable the concealment to hide herself."

"In general, perhaps a boost of power…"

"Nay, she tires and sores. We have yet made time for repairs."

"Now, that doesn't sound good."

"**Under orders of His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Larsa Ferrinas Solidor, you are hereby under arrest!**"

"…"

"..."

"We should have landed in Rabanastre."

"Please Fran; this is no time for mocking."

-_In an ever changing world, where are you?_-

* * *

_**Preview**_

And then, mist got worse and worse, and worse. Until it came to the point that even the disconnected Ktjn could feel it. It was then decided.

The humes needed to know.

* * *

**A/N: It's ****really**** hard to get Fran and Balthier in character; I can never understand them in the game- I think I got them wrong… I planned to update it last week but I had to rewrite it ****all**** over again since it got deleted… It turned out to be a page longer than the original. This is before Revenant Wings- pretending there's a yearlong gap between Strahl's return to Balthier and the beginning of Revenant Wings.**

* * *

**Nightmare Senshi: I'm glad you liked it. As for the preview, thank you! I have trouble with the variation of vocabulary our two skypirates use- but for the moment, that's what he said.**

**DeathBeth: Thank you! It's supposed to be updated each month.**

**PieroXVII17: Thank you so much! Your review really motivated me in writing! When I first uploaded I had chapter 2 in stow, but then it got deleted and couldn't be restored. So, I mourned around for a few days before your review kicked me back in!**

* * *

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**-_So... who are you?_-**

The gods are toying them- as _always._

In which their attempts to escape were, sadly compromised by Nono's cry for _Strahl_'s attenuating engines. Any other time, Balthier would've called for repairs on air, or just simply take the risk and blast off. This time however, the risks were far too high for even his tastes, and although the _Shiva _was by no means a battle ship like the _Leviathan, _it's notoriously known for its speed and magic. With her current condition, the _Strahl _would not be able to make the run for it without a costly price. Thus, were concluded that they have no need for the _Strahl _in any worse condition that she is now.

Prices are costly and while they are richer than some unfortunate swine, they do love to keep their stash unused- however little it may be.

Anyhow, back to the matters in hand.

She decided to take in mind that there are now multiple round wheel-sized flying contraptions floating around the _Strahl_. They; with firm and light wings had sparked with blue-white electricity; have started to form a barricade- a cage out of electricity itself. How quaint; for in Fran's own opinion, it looked fairly unstable. Yet, the Imperial Fleet still had chanced upon using what she could assume as a mere prototype. Still, it was quick and fast, and had no sooner finished its supposed job- supposedly it being trapping those in flight.

Balthier scowled, "Such lovely devices, the Imperial must've been having a blast with those." "They are but merely prototypes." Fran stated plainly. "Even so, I've no desire to let _Strahl _get any closer to any of those bugs." Balthier glanced at her, "How are we now Fran? Vitality over violence?"

"It would seem so."

Lest to say, the journey back was filled with silence.

Soon, _Bhujerba_ appeared before their eyes; no different than the last they've been there. No other differences could be spotted but the increase of guards, along with the fact they were being towed in by said guards. With the increasing bounty on their head along with plentiful attempts to capture them- t'was almost a regular time to time occurrence.

Though the incident which led to them actually being captured- was once in a blue moon.

**-_Va-Vaan... My name's Vaan_-**

"We have him."

Penelo's legs threaten to give way to her as she took in the news.

"He'll not listen to reason, nor does he the patience to do so- he'll much rather dance around our purpose for calling upon him."

"I've not time to listen to his incessant blundering," The Queen's words were chipped and sharp, "We must dive straight into the matters in informing him of our purpose, and the reward he'll most certain to demand in return." "I suspect Balthier would've chosen it to go as such, as well." Basch speaks, whether to support the woman he had once fought for and with, or to simply voice out his opinions Penelo does not care to know. "He'll ask for an enormous amount no doubt," Ashe mutters under her breath. "He shall," Larsa nods in agreement, "I've seen, it seems that they are having quite an arduous time to make ends meet. A quill's mightier than a sword; our bargain will have a larger chance at piquing their interest."

"At the very least, if this does not end well, we have a chance to see if they are well or not."

"Penelo, I've enough of their news from my reports to know of their wellbeing. They scoured through the skies; leaving ever lasting impressions wherever they may land; hardly any need to see them to know of their situation. Not a single wretched deed they've done is subtle, unless it's for thievery, and looting." Ashe rubbed her head and groaned, "For what is worth Penelo, I shall take a bite from the humble pie, and sorry to say you must deal with him if you are to search for Vaan." "No worries, Your Royal Highness," Penelo waves, "Besides there's Fran, she's a good enough company to make up for Balthier's sassiness."

"I do not feel comfortable in leaving you with him," Larsa confessed as he placed a reassuring hand on hers upon the table, "I would have Basch come along with you, if not for worrying the situation where the Imperial Army is left without a commander- one with the same amount of trust I have given to Basch."

"I know, I don't think Balthier would like it much if Basch tags along anyway."

Nope, he wouldn't.

It was strange, as in the latter parts of the journey to save _Ivalice_, Penelo remembers a handful of banters between Balthier and Basch. The Sky Pirate would often give silent glares to him, and there were many instances of disagreement between them; in which destination to turn to or what other nonsense where they do not meet eye to eye. All that she sees in her memory bank was Balthier insisting to go the safer road and Basch goes with whatever his royal charge would want- which is usually the opposite of what Balthier proposed. Most of the times, the argument would end in either Basch returning to his lady, or Baltier off with Vaan and Fran.

"He'll not listen to reason." Basch shook his head to whatever Larsa has just said.

"No kidding."

"I do not understand why we must ask him; of all people; for assistance." He says again.

"Penelo would fare better in an airship, and there's no way for her to fly it without assistance." Ashe says. Said person chimed in, that she would not have anyone else coming along with her. She was kind and helpful, but not so when trusting one with her life if the option of rejecting is available to her. "It is not as if we cannot offer her an airship, an Imperial airship wandering alone around Ivalice, as small as it may be, is quite the eye turner. It would've gotten her caught by our own army." The young emperor mused. "Fran at the very least," Ashe said, "will be able to keep Penelo safe from fatal blows. I cannot say the same for Balthier, but he and Fran are attached to the hip. If she goes, he's likely to be by her side as she does the same for him."

"You guys aren't planning to come along at all now are you?"

"Penelo my friend, I have every intention of doing so once I'm rid of my duties." Ashe assured her. "Though our duties are ever there as long as we rule, they do not require long attentions. But with the rising concern for the mist, I fear that for now we cannot leave our post," Larsa reasoned, "By due time, we are able to make time to follow in your quest. Still, we cannot afford to wait and I am sure neither can you." Penelo shook her head and she turned towards the other company they have.

The two_ vierras_ she had been looking for.

Ktjn and Krjn.

**-_You're one of her warriors, aren't you? Come on, she's waiting!_-**

Krjn shifted restlessly. The mist does not affect _Bhujerba_ as much as it does on lower ground. Perhaps, t'was the workings of the _nethicite _that sucks up _M__ists_ to such an extent it could barely be felt. Who was to say? The _Mist_ was a working of its own, powerful and stable yet just as unpredictable. It licks at the surface of her skin, tempting and burning to the point she wanted nothing more but to scratch it off. Ktjn was all right, she had mentioned her disconnection with the mist. It used to be what she was most unsecured of, the wall that blocks her from communicating with others of their kind as freely as she wanted. Ktjn was young, so very young in Krjn's eyes. First, when Krjn knows that she's slowly being driven mad by the suffocating mist, Ktjn however remained unaffected.

And then, mist got worse and worse, and worse. Until it came to the point that even her disconnected little sister could feel it. It was decided.

The humes needed to know.

So it was then she left for the sky city of Bhujerba, having unable to withstand the burning-

* * *

_Burns, it burns the mist! Oh how it chokes her! Suffocates her till It burns It burns It burns Such intensity it burns! Why is no one else feeling such pain it was unbearable! Stop it Stop it Stop! She knows why; it's the-_

* * *

-of the mist. She had taken her sister, packed up their belongings and took the first flight to _Bhujerba_. The amount of mist in the air should've been equal across Ivalice, but for some reason it was not. And the higher the point of the land was, the further away from the_ Mist_. _Bhujerba_ was such a place filling the requirements, and when taken to note, that there were _nethicite_ here, it became an ideal place for the _vierra_s to seek refuge from the relentless mist.

This is what Krjn knows from those of her kind who had long since sought for the things beyond their village.

When they were gathered, they search for ways to spread the information. It was no longer their problem; lest, it was until when the creatures outside have started behaving violently; it became a problem for all. They needed to not only know, but to understand that there was something terribly wrong with the mist, that it wasn't just going to pass away simply so. That is why she is here with these humes, to inform and confirm that the Mist seems to no longer be a friend of aid to them.

And the horrid part was, what was going on she no longer knew.

(She wonders if the Eruyt Village remains safe- please, let it be safe)

**-_Who?-_**

They were taken into a wide room by the guards, with roof made from glass and caved in. Dark green metals held everything in place, including the window panes which light shone through. Plants, green and tall and wide were everywhere- all in different blooming colours and fragrance. What could be assumed as a green house seemed to be where they will meet the Emperor- or in this context, Larsa. T'was unusual to hold a meeting in a greenhouse but, she does not doubt in the trickery of it all. The bushes were good places to hide additional enemies, and it would make sense if Larsa wanted to give them the impression of false security- that he is alone as he made up to be when he introduced himself as 'Lamont'.

He was royalty first before he was an acquaintance in their journey so far back.

They passed through the path, winding among the leaves in perhaps a feeble attempt to ensure their difficulty in finding their way out, should they escape. The green house was that big after all, the size mirroring the ball room down stairs, as much as her memory can chalk up. It wasn't until they reach a circular table, that they finally stop being dragged across the greens. Tea and light foods were placed upon the soft table cloth, ready for serving. Upon one of the seats was the Queen herself, nestling a cup of hot tea, and dressed herself in fine silk and threads, as befitting of her. The air around her is different- calmer, and Fran trusts her instincts to tell her that the Queen has grown in attitude and composure. Or at the very least, will not start another migraine worthy argument with her partner.

Even if said partner was baiting it.

The seat next to her was occupied by Larsa, who was without a doubt, the host of this _event_- Fran thinks with a little more of bubbling annoyance than detestation in her than usual; more of them being directed to the Empire's past deeds. Larsa would not act as such, this Fran knows; t'was hard to feel a little morsel of dislike for the (very much still but a young child) Emperor, cloaked in the Empire's clothing and acts. His acts were not unfamiliar to her, Balthier was theoretically cut from the same cloth after all- they differ from each other, yet seeminly similar at the same time. Penelo seated herself next to him, like a young couple they are. She seemed hale and well, though bags under her eyes say otherwise- quite unnoticeable, but there nonetheless. She sits stiffly, awkwardly, and all in all is just a slight more of a woman than the girl Fran saw before; this was good. She too, holds a cup of tea in her hands, gripping it tight.

Twas' a tea party.

It was almost laughable, pirates having tea with royalty.

"Penelo! Such pleasure to see you my dear! I must say, it has been too long since we parted. That is quite a stunning wardrobe change- ravishing if I do say so myself."

Fran raised her eyebrow at her partner- Trust him to be so loose in situation that do not require of it. She flickered past the audience in front of them. All three of their attenders were all counted and checked off her list. However, neither the desert flower, nor the captain was in her sight.

_Where are they?_

She knows he noticed this as well- and breathed out a breath, "Well, look what we have here Fran- a reunion party. Seated and reminiscing about the old days already? How time flies." Larsa waved his hands up, and motioned for the guards, all who had escorted them here to leave. "It has been a year has it not? Time truly does flies, Balthier." He, ever the respectful host, gestured towards the empty seats, "Please, let us all be well seated. Then, we shall discuss what we need with upmost haste." The missing captain takes this moment to appear out of the green, and he stands beside his young charge and his queen.

They stand.

"Let's just get a move on shall we? Straight down to business- what do you want of us? Surely not our heads I shall hope."

"You capture us and yet shackled we are not," Fran observed her very much free hands, "one would assume you wish to strike an offer."

"That is correct."

"We would like you to escort Penelo, so to speak, across Ivalice."

"Surely the Imperials have enough fleet to spare a lady a trip to her destination." Balthier retorted as he folded his hands. "It is on a personal journey, and it will be long." Ashe calmly answers back, though she is radiating anger, "She is searching, and will require assistance of transportation." "A search, eh?" He hums, "The last I recall, our last expedition was not something I would call easy. I don't respond well to orders. Pray and tell, Your Highness, why should we do you this favor? Chocobos are just as acceptable."

She ignored him.

The gall of her, Fran smiles; the times of diplomacy have shaped the tempered Queen well.

"A handsome price will be paid should you succeed." She continued on again. As if to prove her words, Basch had placed upon the table a sack of _gils_, an amount well enough to secure some fine weapons and a pampering for the _Strahl_ like no other. "Now... that is quite a staggering amount." Balthier did not hide his smirk but he does clenches his hand thoughtfully, " What do you say of this suspicious yet tantalizing bargain Fran?" She echoes her agreement and shakes her head, "Tis' so, but there is more; is there not?"

This time, Ashe does not speak for her.

"What do you search for?"

_What is it that you so wish to find?_

It is Penelo who bites her lower lip, and exhales a breath, then;

"I… need your help to look for Vaan. He's gone missing."

…

* * *

"_Hey Balthier, the sky… for us it means freedom, right?"_

* * *

…

Well, this is a surprising turn of events, Fran contemplates.

_Clench._

_The breath of her hume shudders._

"Where has the _brat_ run off to now then?"

Yes, Fran decides; whlist she watches her now tense hume; t'was quite surprising indeed.

**-_Who else? Cosmos!_-**

* * *

_**Preview**_

"This is…"

"Vaan got it before he left. It seemed like it was important so I thought it could help us. Would that count as a lead?"

* * *

**A/N: It's official. I've broken their characters- There's still time to get away before this story goes under you know… since my muse seems determined to run off with this story into AU and OOC-ness. *cringes* And for the pairing, well, I've warned you- it's Balthier/Vaan. However subtle or insane it sounds.  
**

**And finally, Happy Halloween! Review are like sweet candies!  
**

* * *

**PieroXVII17: Thank you very much, a constructive review is always much appreciated. I read the story you recommended, and sorry to say, that there's a long line between this sad story and that absolutely brilliant story. I've been dazzled by it, and now can die happily.**

**Bearchiy: Oh thank you! But hold on to your hands, this story is going to spiral into a mess that even I don't know how to write. *sobs***

**DeathBeth: Thank you! I'm glad it continues to hold your interest!**


	4. Chapter 4

**-_Somehow I know you're there, thank you_-**

"We don't know,"

Ashe shook her head, "We haven't heard a word from him in months, not even Penelo." "And his clan?" Balthier raised an eyebrow, "Surely _someone_ must've heard from him? Or perhaps a whisper from the grape vine?" "None, nothing on his whereabouts and nothing about his wellbeing either." replied Basch. "Where was he?" Balthier shifted his hard gaze to the youngest female in the room, "The last you've seen him, where was it?" "_Rabanastre_…" Penelo answered,

"I guess I should start from the beginning…,"

"Vaan has been acting strangely for a while, before he decided to go off of the face of Ivalice. He's started getting all there weird dreams." "Dreams?" Fran inquired, "Of what kind?" "I'm not too sure, at first all he sees are these bright lights and crystals, and some kind of land with ice as its floor. Then there were figures of red and yellow battling out with each other. They usually kept him up all night, with each dream they started to get clearer and clearer. He would usually tell me, but then after a while, he didn't talk about it much and finally, he stopped talking about them all together." She continued, "As the dreams continued to occur, Vaan keeps going missing for some periods of time. Kytes and the others say that he would meet a few strange new people, but I shrugged it off by assuming them as Vaan's clan members."

"These dreams, does he wake up screaming?" Balthier rubbed the back of his neck.

"Only on a handful of cases; I don't think they're traumatizing to him if you're implying that. He always tells his dream with such fascination you know?"

"No, I don't." Balthier folded his hands, and looked away.

"So does this mean that you're going to help?" Penelo practically was looking at him with such a beaming hopeful face that left Fran quite amused. But Balthier, still fixed on a tense posture since the announcement of their desert flower's disappearance merely nodded, and made a move to excuse himself from the room.

"Come now Fran, we've a lot to recover from if we're to make this journey."

"Wait!" Ashe cried, "We have not discussed your payment nor of your plans for the journey!"

"On the contrary, I think we've discussed quite enough."

"You mean… you won't help?"

Balthier smirked at the dancer's question and bowed mockingly, "Pack up your things my dear Penelo- it's going to be quite the journey I suspect. Rendezvous back here tomorrow in the afternoon. And your Imperial Highness, I trust you have a suite for us yes?" Larsa slowly nodded, "Indeed I have; your previous suites are still available for your usage." "Wonderful, I'm in a dire need of a bath. After all," The skypirate clicked his tongue and winked, "Can't have myself in such a story state in a presence of a lovely lady I shall be accompanying now can I? Cheerio!"

And they left; leaving an angry twitching Queen, an amused Emperor, a sighing knight, and a quite flabbergasted daughter of the dessert.

**_-I couldn't-_**

As expected from the Empire, their _aerodromes_ are equipped with but the latest. Fran knows the Emperor won't mind if they took a few liberties to upgrade their _Strahl,_ even if he did, Balthier would simply tell him that t'was to ensure the safety and protection _Strahl_ would have that would benefit its passengers; dully implying a certain light haired dancer he knew. Upon the matter of the upgrade, she does not see the drones that created the electrical cage and wonders who invented the electrical contraption that captured and reeled them into _Bhujerba._ Although tis' seemed to be the last thing on her partner's mind.

"You are ill at ease."

"I've noticed that much Fran," grumbled Balthier, he fiddled with the wrench he held and growled. "Helps to flip it around and start from there." Fran hinted him. He stared at her accusingly and changed his position to continue his work, "Grab the gear cog by your right Nono, the second one." The green dressed _moogle_ worked with his employer as he was determined to seemingly drown in his work. "Distraction from such matters is unbecoming, Balthier." Fran reasoned softly, "Haunt you continuously it shall." Balthier gripped his wrench tightly in anger, and exhaled with eminent frustration.

"What do you propose then, Fran?" He ran his hand through his hair, "That brat… he's going to be the death of me one day."

* * *

_"Sky pirates don't get attached Vaan."_

_"I know."_

* * *

"You care." Fran mused, "Tis' is such the way for _humes_ in nature. You roam as he does now." "I know he's going to be fine," Balthier retorted, "He has learned from the best after all."

"What will you do now Balthier?"

"Simple my dearest Fran," Balthier finished his work and slapped on the cleaning cloth, "We find him, finish the job, and grab our reward."

Fran simply sighs.

"And what of your desert flower?"

"He's not..." Balthier frowned, "He has no roots to tie him down Fran_-_ he is learning to be a sky pirate after all."

"He imparts his fondness of you often, surely such efforts are at least merit of the same weight?"

"I've not a clue what you speak of Fran."

**_-Conscience makes coward us all, Balthier?_-**

"Sky-pirates, the lot of them!" hissed the Queen. "One swallow does not a summer make." Larsa chided, "I'm sure not all of them are as such. Penelo, you'd best pack up; I have a feeling that it is going to be a long journey." "It certainly will be," Ashe agreed, "Have you all your items?" "I've got enough. Don't be such a worrywart." Penelo joked, "I'll be fine, but I might need a map. Just in case I wander off…"

"You will be with Fran yes? I doubt you'll need it."

"Maybe not," Penelo turned to Ashe, "But it's a nice reassurance. My map isn't complete you see…" "My Queen, would you accompany Penelo to the study room? I trust you know where it is, I am certain you'll find a few maps that might come in handy at a time." Larsa bowed to them, "I'm afraid I have other matters to attend to." "Of course my lord," Ashe and Penelo bowed back and left, with soft mummers of 'unneeded courtesy' by Penelo and 'politeness' by Ashe.

Larsa smiled and walked with Basch.

"Basch?"

"My lord?"

"I cannot help but noticing how tense he was when we spoke of Vaan- he seems to be on tenterhooks. Why do think this is so Basch?" Larsa pondered, "It is not like him." "Balthier is unpredictable, my lord," He remarked, "It is not something unusual, perhaps it is because he considers him as his… _apprentice_, so to speak." "Perhaps…" Larsa turned to him, "Is there something more of them you wish to tell me?"

Basch closed his eyes, and remembered.

* * *

"_Balthier! Come on! Give it back! I need that for the hunt!"_

"_And you were going by yourself? I don't think so. Gear up Fran; we're leaving by the clock's chime."_

"_Balthieer! I told you I can handle it! It's just a wyvern!"_

"_And I've said none of that, come along now."_

"_Balthier!"_

"_Tis' quite amusing, yes?"_

"_Well, Vaan's always like that."_

"_Another hunt? The fate of Dalmasca rests upon our shoulder-"_

"_Only yours princess!"_

"_-And you would rather run around for hunts?!"_

"_We need the gil, now give that back 'thier!"_

* * *

Basch would like to say how he thought the relationship between the two are indeed like a teacher and his student, nevertheless times are they appear not to be so. Balthier would occasionally teach Vaan a thing or two about the crime he calls his career; sometimes willingly, sometimes with a price he does not mention. It may either be a favor to be asked of Vaan or a foolish prank or even during a handful of very, _very_ few rare times; a companion to search for treasures with Fran. They were not close with each other at all, (Basch admits he can't see them getting along mushily like brothers do) yet they were still at arm's length. They do in fact bicker often about the most pointless things, both stubborn prick heads as Penelo dubbed them during the many times she and Fran watched them both like a show. All in all, it was like it was something _more_ or a few times, _less_.

They almost, foolishly, seem to be like _lov-_

"No, there isn't, my lord."

(But instead he doesn't think of it too much- feeling like he would intrude upon something if he does.)

**_-It doesn't Fran. Sky pirates are most certainly not cowards.-_**

"Firstly, we have to decide where we want to go," Balthier cleared the large desk and spread out his map, "we can't just go combing _Ivalice_ blindly."

"It is true that it would take far too much time, let us simply start in the places he'll most likely be," Larsa pointed at the sky city, "My men have searched through every crook and cranny, he is not anywhere in _Bhujerba_. We can cross that one out." "He's not in _Rabanastre_ either," informed Penelo, "Kytes and the others would've told me if they saw him, and we all know the streets just as well as Vaan." "He'll have to be on the move if he remains unfound for months… any of these places is a possibility." Ashe murmured, "It is like searching for a needle in a haystack." "He must've left some clues behind, to lead us to him," Fran turned to the dancer, "Has there been any?" Penelo frowned, and thought; she then slowly reached to her pocket, pulling out a piece of paper. "He did… actually… I've almost forgotten about it, because it didn't make much sense to me. I was hoping you might recognize it."

"This is…"

"Vaan got it before he left. It seemed like it was important so I thought it could help us. Would that count as a lead?"

"Yes, this would."

"What is it Fran?"

She held it up to the light, and stared at it, "Tis' an insignia, very old and very detailed. It has not been seen for centuries… Where did he get this?" "It was sent to us in a letter, already there waiting for us when we got back from a hunt in the Giza Plains. Migelo said that it was from the black haired girl though." "A black haired girl?" Balthier's ears perked up, "What black haired girl?" "It was a woman actually," Penelo's fingers traced a rough figure of the lady, "She's dressed up in leather black, pink ribbon on her arm and had black hair. She came looking for Vaan once, and then lingered around in_ Rabanastre _for a while before leaving. I never found her after Vaan left." "So, we could assume that he probably is somewhere around her. You've never met this girl before?" Basch asked.

She shook her head, a 'no' then.

"On other matters," Ashe coughed, "Insignias are most likely associated with _magick_, is that not so Fran?"

"True, akin it is to our _Glyph_s. A legend only told to those who may listen.

"Upon the beginning, such is the time of the _Occuria_, during the _Thousand Years War_ wrought by the _Espers_ corrupted in power and supremacy. Tis' in these times, _magick_ was rumored to have entered the realm from unknown worlds. Among these worlds, was the world serving as a battlefield for the gods. The goddess _**Cosmos**_ is among those known. Tis' her insignia I suspect, though no more do I know beyond what has been told to my kind." "Would the _Garif_ know more of these gods Fran?" questioned Ashe.

"Tis' not for certain, regardless, we may start from there."

_**-Ignorance does not do one any favor, Balthier-**_

_Even with the sun setting, the heat kept on stroking down the dessert. The journey back to Rabanestre was not long, __although__ the dessert heat was getting to them. Well, at least some of them. Penelo looked perfectly fine, and so was Vaan, the same could not really be said to the others though. They were all sweating, breathing heavily, and were getting red all over their skins. Rabanestre was not far, but the Mimic Queen had not been an easy game. They didn't have much energy left, __and there __**was**__ an outpost there. So why not stop for the night? They could get out their tents and rest, with more people there; it was more unlikely that they'll have to take turns to guard themselves from whatever creature that may come out at night. And so they did._

_Vaan crept quietly away from the sleeping forms of his group, and scaled the cliff around before finding his seat._

"_It a beautiful night, is it not?"_

_He jumped and turned, weapon at hand, "Who are you? Show yourself!"_

"_Calm yourself Vaan."_

"_Woah… w-who are you?"_

_A lady, technically glowing under the moonlight was staring at him with gentle eyes and answered. She then requested of his services._

"_You want me to what?! Fight for you?"_

_She nods, and explained her reason._

"_That doesn't sound good, seems like this Feral Chaos guy really is all that frightening huh? But, I can't leave Penelo, and the others…"_

_She says she understands, and explains about how he could manage._

"_You mean, I'll fight in my dreams? That really doesn't make any sense!"_

_She shook her head, no, it does not._

* * *

Vaan cracked his back, "It's been a long while since that time eh?" He swung his _Javelin_ spear. He twirled it around, and then he brought it down- hitting and smashing more of the crystal _manikins._ He swung it around him, and sent his opponents flying where they were mostly, blasted by a fire spell. He grinned in victory, along with flashing a peace sign at his companion who replied back to him with a giggle.

"Vaan come on! The next rift is opening!"

"Coming!"

**-_Somehow I know you're there, thank you_**

**_ - Tifa, FFVII ACC _**-

* * *

_**Preview**_

"Something is... glowing down there... it looks like... Vaan! It's Vaan!"

"I don't think so Penelo... I know he loves plundering for gold, but he doesn't exactly _shine_ like one."

* * *

** A/N: ****the reviewers, readers, favorites and follows- ugh, I can just hug you all. Seriously, cyber-group-hug! Thank you so much for reading and supporting this story! You have no idea how happy I feel when I read your reviews. I was practically squealing!**** Also, I'm terribly sorry for the late update, I was supposed to upload this last night, but I fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed. Thus, I also apologize for the mistakes you might find in this chapter since editing your stories at 5 A.M. is not a good idea.**

**Hey, where do you think Vaan went?  
**

_Reviews are like Christmas Cookies!_

* * *

**Nightmare Senshi: Thank you! I do encourage people to write more stories with missing character plots; love 'em. And thank you for your comment, it gave me the courage boost I needed to confirm fully that this story is Bal/Vaan. Buckle up then!  
**

**Bearchiy: Thank you! I hope I live up to your expectations; I'm afraid I find Balthier as a very hard character to work with.**

**Grandshadowseal: Thank you! Here's the translation: **_Who are you?/Vaan, my name is Vaan./You're one of her fighters right? Come on! She's waiting!/Who?/Who else? Cosmos!/_

**DeathBeth: Thank you! Here it is! I'm afraid chapter 5 will be a bit late, I won't be doing any writing for the next two weeks due to tests…**


	5. Chapter 5

**-_In existence, I am as I am no more_-**

"Enjoying the advantage of Larsa's allowance to 'use the facilities available as you deem fit', are we not?"

"And I shall exert it to the fullest." Balthier mockingly cheered, "Exactly why I keep you around Fran; always in tune and ready to catch up." "None of what's been done, other than wait for you to pick our desert flower from the hume, Balthier." Fran hinted, "A female hume of whom we know naught." "Spoil my fun won't you Fran?" He groaned, "Are we back to this again? What he does is absolutely none of my concern. He could've been off of the face of_ Ivalice_ for all I care." "And yet you choose to accompany Penelo on her quest." Fran interjected. "I am merely helping a lovely lady in need; any self-respecting gentleman would do the same. There's also the nice reward in the end…" Balthier waved her off, "And I must say, it's good to be on the good side of the Emperor himself, helping the lady he so obviously favours."

Fran raised an eyebrow, "And when has that become a priority of yours?"

"It's an advantage Fran; the facilities of the Empire are here. None of which comes from the Laboratories, all for our taking, as long as we are quiet about it. Speaking of which, we'd best hurry if we're to tune up the Strahl in time for our departure."

Fran shook her head, dropping the subject as she said, "Go on without me, I shall join you shortly."

"Seeking answers?"

"Tis' as much tied to you as it is to me."

She straightened her back, and walked away firmly.

-_**I wish things can go on like this a bit longer.**_-

In the end she decides to stop by the Queen's place first, her determination failing, deciding she'll need to know where the two she seeks reside in order to find them. Mjrn's voice ringed in her head; she was avoiding what she must do, it chanted and taunted to her. Fran shunned the thought away, and entered the room. Her ears; dulled as they may be from what the Woods call _the harsh sounds of humes' works_; caught the sounds of Penelo yelling in embarrassment. She easily followed and soon found herself in front of a set of double doors in rich golden hue of brown, decorated in royal Imperial flowers and designs. She pushed the door open, and invited herself inside.

The room was brightly lit, and majority coloured brown and decorated with mahogany wood. T'was was much akin to a library of sort, with shelves hosting maps and tracking devices, along with assortments of quills, parchments and inks. There was even several models of globes sitting around, nearby the brown tables and chairs. Penelo and the Queen was occupying on of these tables, giggling and laughing with papers of maps spread around.

"It's nothing really! Larsa's just… really nice and kind!"

"An Emperor who rearranged his busy schedule to meet a dancer, not only so but even helping to track down a wandering sky-pirate; I don't think he'll do it for any other dancer Penelo…"

"Yo-Your Majesty!"

"None of the formalities please. Were you not complaining of such demeanors yourself?"

"Ugh-Oh look! Fran's here!"

Such an amusing situation, the child's face was as red as an apple, fuming and forcing her fidgets to a stop. Her face started to grow signs of concern when she kept on staring at Fran's face.

"Fran, is there something of the matter?"

"Tis' concerns of the Mist."

No use beating around the bush; time is little as her options grow short, "How fares it?" "It is unsettled," Ashe answers, "It is the cause of the amount of mutated beasts sensitive to the Mist, and has been causing quite the havoc across Ivalice. I would have expected you to know, Fran, seeing as you travel far and around." "Longer the sky than the land I've seen," Fran confessed, "I have but heard whispers of it." "Well you've missed out a lot, as seen from the increase of _vierra_s in _Bhujerba_," Penelo pointed out, "They say they moved here to get away from the _Mist._ And like Ashe said, beasts are getting wilder by day. They actually placed patrols back in _Rabanestre_, right?"

Ashe nodded, "It is worrisome, and the people have started to talk. There needs to be something to relieve it off of their minds soon or we'll have an increase in panic."

"What do you mean by 'something to relieve their minds'?"

"A distraction, is what you are saying?" Fran offered. "That is correct, a distraction to keep the panic in bay." Ashe explained, "Larsa is doing an excellent job in holding the mines shut that it does not bother the citizens the slightest, but the same cannot be said for _Rabanastre_. We have people coming in and out of the plains and desert where the most activities are." "Tis' not better for them to know where they stand?" Fran questioned, "What they are against?". The Queen sighed, "Be that as it may, with the panic, comes the desire to fight. There will be more hunts, more weapons needed, and soon, I fear it will attract those who wishes to stir trouble in Ivalice, taking advantage of the onslaught of beasts. Ivalice has just recovered from war; we do not need any more battles in it."

"Fran?"

She looked at Penelo.

"There's something very wrong with _Mist_, isn't there?" The girl started, "Ktjn and Kjrn said it's unstable… do you think it's the _Occuria_?" "Tis' not for certain. The _Mist_'s workings are a mystery even to those who listens." Fran responded, "Ktjn and Kjrn are here though?" "They are," Ashe informed, "They were here about the _Mist_ on Larsa's account, and left soon after. I assumed that they are staying like the others here. You may find them, should you look around." "You know them Fran?" Penelo stared at her then slapped her forehead, "What am I saying, of course you would've known…" Fran smiles and reached out her palm, "The paper with the insignia, may I have it?" "Sure," Penelo says, "Just don't lose it 'kay?"

Fran took the paper, and excused herself from the room, just in time as a _moogle_ dressed in blue came tumbling in, balancing a handful of papers, quills, ink bottles and rulers.

She was not even a feet away from the room before she heard a squeal and a clatter of falling items.

-**_Highly unlikely _****_Vaan._**-

"Tis' has been a while since I have last seen those who too, have left the woods."

"Several have come," Ktjn explains, "as with the _Mist_'s queer behavior. T'was more of a sanctuary than naught." "As seen," Fran nodded, "What of the_ Mist_, pray tell?" Krjn sighed, "Tis' not like what I've seen; rage it does not; twist and turns as if controlled it does. Sense no _nethicite, _though." "You are certain tis' not _nethicite_?" Fran pressed, "Another is able to upset the_ Mist_, is it so?" "Not as far as I dare say..." Krjn replied. "But it is possible, yes?" Fran asks, "To such matters, what other explanation is there?" "I have spoken to the others but they too, know naught the cause of the _Mist_ behaviour." The other _vierra_ simply says, "Assumptions are much of haste now."

Seeing as there wasn't anything else to be known concerning the _Mist_, Fran backed away from the topic, and pulled out the paper she had. "Will you tell me more of this?"

Krjn takes the paper from her hands, "We have seen this... Is it from the lore? Of the goddess _Cosmos_ was it not?" "Yes, t'was the last lore I read before I left." Ktjn remembered, "She is of the world that seeps _magick_ into _Ivalice_ and with the _Mist_ it blends. Battling constantly with a feral other, she seeks to restore _Harmony_ to herself, through warriors she summoned." "Warriors she summoned?" Fran repeated, "She summons?" "I do not know for sure of its words," Ktjn shook her head in apology, "The amount of her warriors is akin to the number of her feral opponents; this is what I know." "Where is this from?" Krjn asks, holding the paper to her face to inspect it further, "It does not seem to be of here." "We do not know," said Fran, "This is why I ask of you." "The Woods will know much more of her," Krjn nods and hands the paper back, "I would ask you to take it to the Village, but we are no longer welcome."

"Supposedly the village is safe, is it not?" Ktjn meekly asks, "Away from the _Mist_'s affects?"

"None who leaves is able to hear her voice over time," Fran reminded, "Thus none of us knows. It may have sealed itself from the all the world outside." She glanced at the older _vierra_, "She is new to this?" "She is," Krjn affirmed, "Only a year since she left."

Fran nods softly, "Keep your sister safe."

(She thinks of Mjrn and Jote, and sighs.)

-_**Lighten up a bit 'thier! Be optismic!**_-

She leaves the _Lhusu Square_ and departs in search of her pirating companion.

She finds Balthier in the empty docks in the Empire's Aerodrome, off limits to those not entitled to use it from the Emperor himself. He waved a wrench loosely in his hand, and stared of blankly to the skies, eyebrows furrowed in thought. Fran shook her head, knowing of what he was thinking all too clearly, given as his other hand was busy playing with his ring finger. It used to bear two set of rings, similar to his middle finger, but he had started wearing only a single green ring, the blue one missing from its usual spot since they last saw their dessert flower. She knows where it most likely is, but neither question nor comments about it- never did and hopefully never have to. She walked till she was behind him, Balthier nodding at the sound of her steps.

"You are in daze?"

"Merely entertaining a passing thought. Nono is taking his time with the spare screws and cogs."

"To _Rabanastre_?"

"If possible no, we won't land. There's an onslaught of guards there as I recall? Lest what our highness says. It'd be best if we'd just landed in either the _Giza _or _Ozmone Plains,_ set Nono on guard with it and leave the concealment setting on, if we are to avoid the guards."

"Still unwilling to return?"

"It's infested with guards Fran, no place for a wanted sky-pirate to be floating around."

"Not avoiding _Rabanastre_ for other reasons, Balthier?"

"Nonsense Fran! Whatever gave you such a notion?" Balthier waved her off. Fran mused out loud, "How far are willing to go through the option of 'flight' Balthier?" He sighed, "How long will you continue to pester with such matters Fran? It's more unbecoming of you as of late, isn't it?" "It bothers you does it not? Of _Rabanastre_ and the flower that grows there; the female hume with him." Fran took a seat beside him, "Ignorance does not do one any favour Balthier."

"What he does is none of my concern. The boy's free Fran, I've no hold on him."

He placed the wrench on a nearby table and wiped the grease from his hands. He says no more, and Fran decides she does not want to push any further; in correspondence to their silent agreement to trust each other; no invasion of each other's privacy. So she sits and helps him tune up the _Strahl_ when Nono returns with their parts, and among the idle chatter of the _moogles_ they work.

-**_The world's not that kind, Vaan_**-

Penelo hugs the Royal Lady, and grins, "I'll see you soon your Majesty!"

"Your mockery is amusing as ever Penelo. I have a feeling we shall see each other much sooner than expected." Ashe pats both her shoulder, "Till later Penelo. Send Fran my regards, and be blessed upon your journey." "No goodbyes for Balthier?" She teased, to which the Queen scrunches up her nose in distaste, "None at all, my dear." Penelo nods her and let go. She watches as the _Dreadnought Leviathan_ flies upwards with its sub-ships, as soon as the Queen and her guards were seated and ready to depart. It wasn't till the clouds obstructed her view of the ships did she leave the right wing of the _Aerodrome _to the left side, where Balthier and Fran waited patiently for her.

"We'd best to lay low for a few minutes," He winked at her, "Just to be certain dear."

Her face felt hot and she looked away, turning to Fran instead, "Will the _Garif_ be able to help us?"

"We will try."

"I suppose so... Did you find out anything more about the insignia?"

Fran stared at her in a moment and said, "Not much remembered from the lore spoken by The Woods. _**Cosmos**_ fought in a world against a feral one, this is where _magick _seeped in from, mixed with the _Mist_ into Ivalice. Should they be linked, there's more to the _Mist_ and the connection to Vaan." "It all confusing," Penelo groaned, "why _would _Vaan have something to do with what's going on with the _Mist_?" "Was he gone around the time when the _Mist_ started to act up?" Balthier asked. Penelo shook her head, "I'm not sure when the _Mist _started acting up, so… I can't add it up."

"It'd be best if we discuss it in flight then," He straightened himself, "Time to fly. You ready to leave?"

"Right!"

-_**I know.**_-

_Strahl _sailed through the air, smoother than she had ever been. She had left the _Aerodrome _with much commotion, with Larsa sending out his guards at them. It was a tiny little act, just to be convincing enough. It wouldn't do for people to see the Emperor getting all friendly with a resident Sky Pirate now wouldn't it? Balthier had flicked open the concealment setting, turning the _Strahl _invisible both to the inquiring eyes and scanners.

"I wonder if _Strahl_ will appear on the scanner of other ships... Like Larsa's own flight." Penelo mumbled.

"Rest assured Penelo dear, we won't."

"What did you use for the setting then?"

"The most advanced one Larsa had in his storage."

"But that would be the on Larsa's ship... it was the only one made, you know?"

"Obviously, it's what makes it even more prized dear. I must say it was a hassle to get."

Penelo remained silent in shock, and glared at Fran. The vierra sighed, "Yes, he did."

"Yo-you! You took the engine for the concealment setting from _Larsa's ship?!_"

"He did say to use it as we deem fit, did he not? I'm merely taking up on his offer."

Penelo couldn't decide between laughing or being angry, she settles with a sigh. They were swiftly brought over the plains, and hovered around for a landing spot. "Rains in the Giza season, the weather does not fare well with us Fran." "Ozmone Plains then?" Fran says off handedly, already setting the appropriate coordinates. "Right, we'll be landing around _The Switchbacks_, much higher ground there." Penelo nodded slightly, trying to process the rest of the conversation, mildly tapping into the knowledge she gained when she was taking care of the _Strahl_ with Vaan… huh… there he is now, just right over-

She hastily sat upright.

"Hey… did you see that? That glowing, moving thing? Down there!"

"What?"

"It's glowing! And _moving_!"

Balthier tipped the _Strahl _just slightly to the right, and Penelo was right.

"Something is... glowing down there... it looks like... Vaan! It's Vaan!"

"I don't think so Penelo... I know he loves plundering for gold, but he doesn't exactly _shine_ like one."

"It's worth to check right? If it isn't then we'll know what it was! I mean, how often you see a _glowing_ crystal moving?!"

They did land near it though. Loading off and looking around, Penelo huffed out a breath. She was so going to scold him down when she find him! That Vaan! What kind of idiot goes off missing for months without a word? Not even to his childhood best friend! She caught some movement on the corner of her eye, and tracked it down. "Come on!" She called out the older pirates, "He's getting away!" He turned and jumped down to lower land, closer into a dead end. She called out to him, "Vaan! Stop running already! It's us!" The glowing Vaan like figure merely ran faster, and dang it, she wasn't known as a thief just because she was good at pick-pocketing!

She ran faster.

Eventually, panting just slightly with Balthier and Fran at her heels, she stared up to the trapped… thing that right now? It- It wasn't Vaan, but it was technically Vaan. It had Vaan's face and everything, even the details of his clothes down! But it wasn't Vaan... It was all glowing, gold and it's made out of _crystals_. Wha- What the heck was that?

"V-Vaan?"

It turned towards her, emotionless carved face out of clear cut crystal, and drew out a dagger.

"I don't think that's him Penelo." Balthier murmured to her, "I think we've just waltzed into a trap."

Right as he said it, two more crystal like stuff appeared, formed in unknown colourful figures made out of crystal. Neither looked friendly. Penelo shivered and whispered back an apology. Pink and purple bullets had started _showering_ down on them like marble rain.

They were in for quite the fight.

-**_In existence I am with you._**-

* * *

**Happy New Year everyone! Best wishes for all of you! I'm sorry this one's running a little late. Broke my only pair of glasses and had some blackouts with electricity. So it's once again, 5 in the morning. I'm sure you'll stumble on some faults here, so if you do, do tell. On the other hand, have a great new start of the year everyone!**

**Reviews, comments, and errors that you'd like to point out are most welcomed!**

* * *

**Review reply corner:**

**grandshadowseal: So you do~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter! First one to review the last chapter, only 3 hours since I posted so... you really made me squeal! Thank you!  
**

**Nightmare Senshi: All right-tio!  
**

**DeathBeth: Vaan changed quite a lot since he met Basch and into forgiving him. I just thought it was a bit too fast for him to learn to forgive Basch that easily and decided to insert the start there. Thank you! Good luck in the New Year!  
**

**reader713: -grins- Dilly Dally mate, we'll see as the story progresses.  
**

**bearchiy: Thank you! I'm so sorry it's too short! I'll see what I can do with this chapter once I edited it out... after I get some shut eye? That's... quite the idea... Woah, I'll keep it in mind then?  
**

**etoilebleu: Thank you so very much! I'm terribly sorry for the flashback words and all, it's what I do with my other stories. They take place in the past (past here being the game.) **Most of it points to what happened to Vaan and what went on between him and Balthier**. As for the tenses, goodness you're right. I think I just hurt my eyes rereading it all and finding all the wrong grammar. Ouch, I'll have it fixed as soon as possible! Thank you for the constructive review! Much appreciated! Thank you again!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

_-_**_Dancing! Come on and join us!-_**

It wasn't entirely fair- for someone to be **so** alike to Vaan in form.

More crystal projectiles shot themselves at her, and she dodged to the left. She cast another weave of an _Aeroga_ spell at the lookalikes. The crystal enemies were swept from their feet, rising to the sky- Fran firing her arrows at them. She rumbled through her pockets for a _Shield Mote_ and threw it up to the sky to activate it.

_Clink!_

The rush of magic encased her body, and she flicked her Cherry Staff at the falling enemies, dented from Fran's attacks.

_Wait, Fran's?_

Where was-

"Balthier! Above!"

He snapped into focus and jumped back from the landing spot of their falling enemies. He took out his gun and started to fire his rounds. Penelo nodded in satisfaction at this, and prepared herself to steal loots. She looked up and immediately stopped to jump into a run, trying to miss the bullets being rapidly aimed at her. His attacks soon stopped, due to Fran firing off her arrows at him once she noticed Penelo's distress. Penelo stopped to stare at the form of purple man who fired them; No gun in Ivalice can fire that much rounds at once!

"Idling are we now?"

Balthier's voice drew her attention back to the battle field as he flung a dagger at the Vaan-look-alike, who had been rushing straight to her distracted self. She took a step back- Vaan would never attack her. The golden _thing_ was thrown back, down to lower grounds- Balthier leapt to chase him down.

_Good._

She switched her bamboo blade for her staff of protection in favour for its defense-boost, and rushed after the violet coloured man. She twirled her staff and fired off a _Shock_ spell at him. He twitched but managed to put his gun in place, ready to attack. Penelo ran from the bullets and quickly casted another _Aero_ in self-defense. If the man had started firing non-stop, she wasn't sure she'll make it out with her speed. Another thing she wasn't sure of was his elemental weakness- so a non-elemental spell will have to do. Penelo flipped her staff and started preparing a powerful _Scathe _spell.

This has to end now.

-**_-You both are such children, we still have work to do if we are to save Dalmasca-_**-

Fran ducked beneath a nearby rock as she loaded her _Killer Bow_- before she could shoot, the pink lady had already gotten ahead of her, and she found herself staring to a bullet in the face. She ducked and ran as fast as she could go. She leapt to the left, to right, and back to left again- her throbbing ears ringing with the sounds of bullets. She jumped up when she no longer felt the bullets being fired at her. A beam of light suddenly shot itself up to the sky, it caused the pink one to stop and stare at t-

_An opening!_

Fran had fired off. Her arrows did not miss, but it felt like hitting a rock. Cracking the surfaces of the diamond skin; the force was enough to send her opponent down to the ground. Her opponent was swift however, and soon a pink blade came swirling at her like a boomerang just as her hands were already finishing up a spell for _Haste_. Fran felt the rush of magic and zoomed down to the ground to avoid the attack. Her ears detected a swirling sound from above; she let her instincts take over at this point, and jumped back. The blade sliced down to the area she had been previously standing, sinking deep into the ground.

She jumped back again as she saw the warrior rush at her, picking up her blade and started to swing it at her. The pump of the _Haste _spell was still in its works, and Fran made quick work of avoiding the attacks. She dropped her bow and punched the jaw of her fore, sending her flying back. She picked up her bow and launched arrows at the falling pink form.

_Crack! Crack! Crack!_

More cracks eventually led to shattering, and she watched it fall to pieces. Fran nodded once, and walked to retrieve the pieces of crystal for further inspection. It however- at her touch, started to fade and evaporated into the Mist. She frowned, and with this new knowledge, she rushed back to her humes. Back at the site, Penelo had just finished up her own battle, her spell made quick work in shattering the enemy into pieces. The dancer smiled at her, Fran nodded back. They jumped down to the lower grounds; the one that led to the _Zertinan Caverns;_ to search for Balthier. The man himself was at the entrance, hands clenched tightly at his gun. Pieces of golden shards glistened at his feet were evaporating into the Mist, rising high to the sky.

Penelo gave soft whimper and looked away while Fran…

Fran merely opted to remain silent.

**-_Aw, cheer up Ashe; Penelo and I are just celebrating the fact that we're alive! Aren't we Pen?__-_**

The journey back was tense; tenser than needed. There were multiple questions floating around in her mind- What were those creatures? Why did one of them look like Vaan? Where did they come from? Could they possibly be the workings of the _Occuria? _Similar to what Ashe claimed to have seen, the spirit of their dead king? Still, they were nothing but intangible illusions of the _**dead**_. Vaan couldn't possibly be dead could he?

_Vaan…_

Out of the blue, another beam of light shot itself towards the sky; Penelo jogged to see a _Garif_ with his hands outstretched, shining remnants of orange diamonds lay on the ground. They gleamed, and then evaporated into thin air- the _Mist_.

_Like those things we fought…_

She ran towards the Garif_,_ "Was that one of those crystal enemies?" "You have fought them too then?" The _Garif _questioned her as he dropped his hands, walking towards her. "W-We did," She gestured to Fran and the still silent Balthier. "The _vierra _senses them does she not?" The Garif says. "Not of the mist as much as they are part of it," Fran speculated, "Tis' nothing akin to what I've seen." "So… they're like a part of the Mist?" Penelo asked. Fran nodded, "But they are not of Ivalice."

"Do you know what those things are?"

"I shall take you to the Elders and our Great-chief Uball-Ka," The Garif proclaimed to them, "for they know more than I."

And so he did, and still along the way, it was tense and filled with silence.

-**_-It was a pretty tough monster after all...-_**-

It was a stunningly suffocating silence.

When she can see the familiar path to the village, Penelo gave out a tiny breath of relief. She'd never thought she would be that much relieved to enter the village of _Jahara._ The Garif warrior led them through the Garif guards and over the bridge into the village by the _Sogoht _River.

The land was relatively populated, with houses that are made of grass and strips of leather; and Garif who adorn themselves with masks, animal bones and stones. Several paces upwards were huts and tents, some with Garif, some with creatures Penelo knows to be their livestock- _Nanna_. Behind them, there's a hill where she remembers to be where the meeting place can be found. The occurrence of daily lives can be seen around her, there were Garif going about in their chores to feed the _Nanna_, some were playing a board game, and there was the Geomancer Vaan talked into leading their party once to the _Zodiark_.

"Seek out our elders," The Garif advised, "Who knows as much as each is willing to tell."

And he left.

"So… we'll have to find the elders again huh?" The dancer fiddled her fingers behind her back, "You would've thoughts that they'd remember us from our previous trip here." "I should think not; for you at least; with your new wardrobe," Balthier smirked at her, "Let's be off then shall we?" Fran raised her eyebrow at him and walked forward. Penelo just shook her head at him and smiled.

So with that, the tension was gone- like it was never there.

-_**Just so you know princess, they are still young after all**_-

Unfortunately, none of the Elders of the Garif knew much about the sign- they confirmed that it was an insignia and that it's _'not from the Ivalice's veil'_- but they refused to talk beyond that point. It was highly frustrating, even though Penelo knows they tried their best to help out. They'll have to find the Great-Chief again, who knows if he might meet them. Lady Luck seemed to be on their side for the time, for another Garif had approached them, one with a mask so heavily decorated he might be mistaken for the chief- had Penelo not remembered what the chief's mask looked like. He came and questioned them, "Are you the humes with the insignia? The Great-Chief wishes for your presence."

"Not a bad call," Balthier comments, "One would think luck favors our presence."

"The tides shift. Tis' a well turn."

The Garif led them over another bridge, and up to their leader. Great-chief Uball-Ka sat in his hut, the same heavily mask as ever, as with the tone he used to greet them. Penelo greeted back, and wasted no time diving into finding the answers to sate her curiosity.

"You have fought them then?"

"Yes, what _were_ those things?"

"We call them as what we have been told to call them."

"By the_ Occuria_?"

"They are the _manikins_; memorial crystals with no knowledge of life."

"Manikins…" Penelo mumbled, "Manikins… manikins… I think… I've heard of it before…" "You have?" Balthier folded his hands, "Can't say they're that much common in these areas." "No, I think…" She held her head, "I think Vaan's mentioned it once. He never tells me what they looked like though, only that he's been seeing them in those dreams he has." "I understand that the Garif has mentioned of a piece of insignia you have in your possession?" Uball-Ka prompted them. Silently, Fran gave him the paper, and it was then Penelo suddenly noticed how it seemed to _glow _in the darkness of the hut's shade.

"How queer, tell me _vierra_, how did it come to your possession?"

"It was given to the person we're looking for." Penelo answered him, "What's wrong with it?"

"No, it seems akin to Chaos's design…"

"Chaos? Of the _gilphs_?"

"Not of which you know, hume-child. I speak of the_ Chaos_ from the world where _magick_ seeps into _Ivalice._ An entire world turned into nothing more than a battlefield for the gods. Harmony, Discord: two armies of hand-chosen soldiers, summoned to this universe to fight as their tools. Cosmos, the goddess of harmony. Chaos-the god of discord. Along with them are the Great Will and the witness, _Shinryu_."

"Hand-chosen warriors?"

"How like them," Balthier snorted, "Using pawns for battle than themselves." "Tis' no word of _Shinryu_ in the lore of the _Vierra_." Fran confessed, "As no mentions of Discord's identity as Chaos." "It is because when _magick_ came, the news of it was divided into two for my people and yours," Uball-Ka explained, "Why it was so however, was not told to either of us." "To prevent an uprising is more like," Balthier snapped, "The _Occuria_ are an impression of manipulation, though for greater good; I can't say I agree with their methods of achievement." "We will need to go to Fran's village won't we?" Penelo grimly took the paper back from the chief.

"If you wish to know more, I fear so."

"What about your _manikins_?" Balthier suddenly argued, "Moving crystals? What about their forms?" Penelo's heart suddenly dropped down to her stomach, and she once again faced the problem of how much the _manikin_ looked like Vaan. "They are hollow yet filled with memories of others." The Garif answered, "This is seemingly shapes them as one of us."

"What?"

"Infused with memories," Fran summarized, "They are crystals that take form of the person whose memories they possess."

Penelo chokes on her own breath.

_If the manikin looks like Vaan, then it must've his memori-_

She feels sick.

_How did your memories get locked up in a crystal Vaan?_

Her vision blurs.

_Did it hurt when your memories was taken away from you, Vaan?_

_To be infused in a crystal no less…_

-**_-Tis' like buds from a tree; child-humes they are-_**-

They left the _Jahara _in yet another uncomfortable stifling silence. Balthier had gone quiet again, and Fran made no attempts to approach him. If Fran wasn't doing anything to open him up, then it probably meant that Balthier would want to be left alone. They had quickly thanked the Great-Chief, and dismissed themselves away. Uball-Ka bids them farewell and take care, warning them that the manikins have been seen loitering around Jahara that even their War-Chief, Supinelu had to warn his warriors to be ready at all times.

The silence was killing her- she needed a distraction from Vaa-

"S-So… the _vierras_ have the other part of the information we need, huh?" Penelo stared at the paper she was holding, "We'll have to go and ask your sister, Fran. Do you think she'll help?" "No," Fran finally says, "Even if she does, she must have her answer from the _Woods_ herself. For those who have forsaken her as I am, her voice she does not extend to." "Do you think the other _vierras_ will know about Chaos and Cosmos? We could ask them can't we?" She suggested. "Tis' not for certain," Fran mummers, "Ktjn has spoken of the lore, but know no more than so." "Not only that," Balthier added as he tapped the paper, "we'll need to confirm whether this insignia of yours is the real deal or not."

"Now what?" Penelo frowned.

"…"

Fran turned herself around, and had started to walk away.

"Fran? Hey, Fran! Whe-Where are you going?" Penelo rushed to her side, "Do you know someone who can help?" "We seek outJote's advice." Fran replied firmly. "You'll do that?" Penelo whispered back in wonder, "Is it all right for you to?" She trails off at her words, her right hand tightly gripping her staff and the other, the paper.

"Tis' matters much to us to let by for reasons unmeant," Fran reasons.

She pointedly stares at Balthier, who looked away- and Penelo was left wondering what Fran meant by her look.

-**_-I... I suppose... that is true...-_**-

* * *

_**Preview:**_

"Kupo! There's someone kupo! Someone on the s-"

"Gyaaah!"

* * *

**A/N: I swear I didn't mean to not update for a whole three months! I'm so sorry! And with this chapter so short... *hides face in shame* I've edited out and added some parts to this story- so far, Balthier's been going in and out of character, but there's one thing that he's been neglecting to say since Vaan's disappearance- can you guess what it is?**

**Review!**

* * *

Review Reply corner!

**DeathBeth: Thank you, a wonderful new year to you too. As mentioned, Romances will be few and in between, besides, the other party is still missing~**

**Etoilebleu: Thank you! I'm sorry for the language shift, Indonesian is my home language, and using English for so long in this story kinda makes me miss it. The hint of Penelo and Larsa is nice to write too! As for the vierras, thank you. For Balthier however… can't really say I've nailed him just yet though- but I try for each chapter.**

**Bearchiy: Thank you, and yes, Balthier is indeed purposely made to be off. *grins***

**Nightmare Senshi: Yep, you did. Congratulations! This... is probably supposed to be on the cross-over section, isn't it?  
**

**Artic Dragon: I love continuing it; it's a very enjoyable and a challenging writing for me. Thank you for liking it!**

**AbsoluteMangaQueen: Updating~ And sorry, no, she doesn't.**

* * *

Notice: There was a slight problem with updating, as chapter 5 was suddenly replaced with chapter 6. I'm terribly sorry for the confusion I've caused you! Thank you for **bearchiy** for noticing, I didn't have time to update the chapters after I corrected their faults; so I gave the file to my little sister once I'm done editing them. She must have messed up the order! Ah, this is so embarrassing! Thank you again!


	7. Chapter 7

-**In your absence, I seek you**-

Her head was full, and Penelo suppressed a groan. She recounted the things that had happened to her.

The Mist is going frenzy, leaving much of the creatures around Ivalice to remain in _berserk_ or _over-soul_ mode and causing much panic which in turn equals to extra work for Ashe, Larsa and Basch.

And it was in these scenarios, Vaan chose to go missing. He had left behind a piece of paper that he got from the mail from Shiva knows who. Penelo had taken the paper, and gave it to Fran who tells them that it was an insignia. They went to the _Garif_ Chief to ask about said insignia, who informs them that it was most definitely **not **from Ivalice. Instead it came from a world where magic is supposed to come from; the land where the god of discord is fighting the god of harmony. It's not the god of discord's insignia, so perhaps the _Viera_ might know whose insignia it was- since the Garif Chief says that the knowledge of this was passed to both _Viera_ and _Garif_ by the _Occuria_.

Oh, and there's things from Vaan's dreams that are called manikins, which are supposedly moving crystals taking form of the memories they have inside of them (no idea how they got there though, Penelo hopes it wasn't painful. For Vaan's sake)

It's pretty obvious that whatever trouble Vaan's gotten caught up into is something complex and big.

Why was it always something _**big**_?

_Golmore Jungle_ was located on the other side of the _Ozmone Plains_; they have a long walk back to get there. Penelo was expecting some more creatures to fight due to Mist issues- or worse, more manikins. But bless the Garif war-chief Supinelu who sent out patrols daily to the _Ozmone Plains_, it seemed like their first encounter would be the last- for now. But with the lack of creatures to fight to fill in their journey, left it filled with uncomfortable silence.

Very, very uncomfortable silence- Penelo cringed.

Fran and Balthier were like two peas in a pod; she knows how well they each know the other; and they were pretty much a well formed team (well enough to become one of the most wanted pirates known across Ivalice, much cause of Ashe's headache). They've never had this- this indescribable tension that sat like an unshakeable wall between them! It was nothing like their usual behavior. What the heck had happened between them? Granted even she and Vaan used to have their own fights but it never amounted to the point they were down-straight avoiding each other's eyes! It-

"Penelo!"

_?!_

Everything remained a blur then- all that's left was the sudden pain she felt. Then, Penelo screamed.

The ground disappeared from her foot- where was it? She heard arrows whizzing past her ears, and she flopped down to her knees, head still trying to recover from the sudden imperative attack. A loud thud came beside her, and her eyes met the flopping winged yet featherless body of a _Zu, _filled with arrows and bullet holes; the former insanely more in number than the latter. Green invaded her vision, she sighed at the soft touch of a cure magic heal her bleeding shoulder. Apparently the _Zu _had grabbed hold of her shoulder with its claws and tried to fly off with her. She grinned weakly at her company, "Sorry 'bout that. 'm all right now."

"Where have you been lost dear? Heads up in the clouds?" Balthier chided, "Good thing you're in good company."

"As good as any other I'm sure." She shook her head and her shoulder, wobbling as she tried to stand. Fran held her shoulder as she straightened her legs and stood.

"Fran?"

The _Viera_ had gone eerily silent, and spoke, "The _Mist_ worsens as the roads further goes- I fear for the misplaced control of mine."

Penelo looked at the road, up ahead; true to Fran's words; the green fogs of _Mist_ were oozing out to the wild from what she assumes were bushes- probably from the hidden entrance of the _Henne Mines. _They'll have to pass that to get to _Golmore Jungle_. And judging by how many arrows were in the dead body of the _Zu_, Fran had fired way too much arrows for her liking- to which she deemed as a slip of her hold on her self control; at least, that's what Penelo thought.

The _Mist_ was that bad?

"You'll be fine," Balthier suddenly says, "To fear the _Mist_ so soon- highly unlikely of you Fran. You held on well on your control through the _Nabreus Deadlands_, I doubt you'll lose it here. Thick they may be, but they are scattered about- not like with our royal highness' _nethicite_ shards." Fran does not respond for a while, but she then nodded. Her head rose to stare at her partner, "I hold you to your words Balthier- bear in mind to do so to mine."

'To mine', Penelo wonders; does that mean Fran has mentioned something to Balthier like this before? Offering a piece of advice to Balthier? Was that it? Had Balthier said no to her words? Was that why they both seemed to act so drifted off?

"A conversation that's best left for later." Balthier suggested; and in the process, breaking Penelo's train of thoughts; "Let's get a move on, shall we? I doubt our little friends will like the wait." He pointed his gun the three _werewolves_ emerging from the same bushes the mist were coming from. The dancer gulped and gripped her staff.

"They're not exactly little Balthier…"

"Faced with your weapons and level; yes they are."

-**If the Mist is the cause of all this, then seek out its source is a must**-

Penelo ran after Fran, making sure to keep in range with Balthier as she unleashed a _Cura_ spell. She leapt and then casted an _Aero _spell- the werewolves were knocked back. Then she jumped back to avoid their upcoming attacks. Both of her long ranged friends fired off their weapons, finishing the job as the creatures goes down and dead on the ground. It was a good thing she picked a Cherry Staff as her weapon, most of the creatures here were fairly weak towards a strong _Aero _spell, even in over-soul mode. Penelo poked them with her staff; just in case; then she started to pick up the loot.

"It seems that you've yet to lose touch in the looting ways."

"Pretty much," Penelo grinned, "We'll need it after all. But I'm not as good as Vaan when it comes to picking which loot is best to pick- yet at least."

She watched the body fade into the _Mist_ and she shifted her attention to Fran to check up on her. If she had turned to Balthier, she would've noticed how tightly he was gripping his gun, flinching ever so slightly at a simple mention of a name. However, she **did** noticed that once they had entered the _Henne Mines_; when they were ambushed by a group of purple panthers, Balthier had shot them down as if he had drank from a bottle of _Bacchus's Wine._

**-And to seek its source is where the most Mist dwells-**

They were practically drained out their energy just getting to the entrance of the village, what with the jungle's inhabitants being less than friendly and more berserk-ed with bloodlust.

"A lot more monsters than I remember." Penelo huffed out as she fell to her knees. "I've yet enough strength to open the gate, tis' odd, for _She_ does not lock her doors." Fran mummers with her hands waving around in the air, "Do you have _Lente's Tear_ given by Jote?" "Yes?" Penelo rummaged through her bag, "I'm sure it's around- Ah!" She found the necklace all right, but beside the necklace, in a tiny pouch bag she slipped in her bag just when there was too much enemies around them, was _glowing_ with yellow light. She took both the pouch and the necklace, and held it in each hand. She set the necklace on her lap; then took out the contents of the bag- the paper Vaan left behind- the one with the insignia.

"Wha? The insignia…"

Fran picked up the necklace from Penelo's lap, "Tis' not the works of _Lente's tear_." "Let me have a look at it," Balthier held the paper and lifted it up to his eye. "Must be the _Mist_," He looked around then returned the paper to the girl, "Best to get out of here soon, the quicker we find out what this is, the better. How are we coming along with your village's door Fran?"

The _Lente's Tears_ was a necklace with a tear-drop shaped like pendant, which Fran used as one would use a chalk on a chalk board, and began drawing the glyph to unlock the pathway. Not moment later on, a soft glow signaled to them- the path was open. Fran turned and handed Penelo the necklace, "We seek Jote, who hears the Green Word for whose insignia we have and why it glows." "We find who it belongs to, and we find who took Vaan right?" Penelo breathed out in anticipation- they were coming ever closer to finding Vaan. "Or an acquaintance of his," Balthier speculated, "Could be a foe or an ally. Best to see for ourselves before we make out the score."

The rustle of the leaves follow their footsteps as they walked on the path. Penelo remained silent, occasionally kicking up the leaves, "Are you all right Fran? Meeting your sisters again after a while…" "I am fine; there is no need to worry." Fran mumbled back, "If we are to see her, we ask and leave as soon as possible- there is no reason to linger and dwell."

-**Where is this Mist infested place though? It spread all over Ivalice**-

"The _Viera_ who has abandoned _Her_ embrace, are considered _Viera_ no more. _Humes_ are not allowed to walk on _Her_ sacred grounds- leave at once."

"I seek of Jote, the elder of the _Eruyt Village_."

"She is of no obligation to see to your request, please leave at once."

"Do you think we'll get to see Fran's sister?" Penelo questioned the man beside her, "I don't think they'll let us in anymore." "Last we've been here we just waltzed in like it's a park." He mused, "Probably something to do with the _Mist_. Show her the paper Penelo, maybe she'll be convinced." "I'm not sure how a glowing piece of paper will convince her to let us in…" Penelo stared at her pouch, now tied around her like a belt. "No," Balthier shrugged, "but it does seem like worth the try- better than waiting around doing no good."

When Penelo let the paper out however, it glowed even stronger than before, emitting bright light that was pretty much what Penelo deemed on the scale of '_Shiva_ that's horribly _blinding._' A gust of wind blew and encircled her, with leaves dancing about, while a soft hymn of nature drifted by her ears. Was that the Woods? She wondered, she turned to Balthier and Fran in worry.

"The_ Wood_ speaks," One of the _viera_ guard says, "_She_ asks for the glyph."

"Tis' not a glyph- an insignia is it not?" Another _viera_ speaks from behind the guard, a priestess by the looks of it. Not that Penelo knew much about _viera_ fashion and their significance other than their shoe-wear.

"Jote is high above among the trees, proceed to her immediately."

"Turns out the paper helped after all."

-**It is true, not only so, we do not know what we are facing**-

_Eruyt Village_ was just as beautiful as Penelo remembered it, peaceful and serene. It was heaven compared to the darkly lit streets of _Low Town_ (though it had much improved since Ashe's rule), where the mood hardly matches with majority of Penelo's selective favorite dance routine. She preferred to sway with soft and relaxing music, compared to the upbeat rhythm of Vaan's dance when he joined in for fun months ago.

"I've never said it before, but your village is beautiful Fran." Penelo said, "Can I ask you why you left?" Fran turned around to Balthier who was walking a bit slowly, eyes a bit unfocused before answering, "Peace it has, but curious I was of Ivalice. I had no care for the constant life in the village, for I long for something new, for what I deem as freedom."

"_I'll be a sky pirate, free to go where I will."_

"You are…" Penelo smiled, "very adventurous huh? Just like Balthier, and Vaan of course. I'm not really like him though. I love a good adventure now and then, but I like just sitting around and having to not worry about the dangers of a journey a bit more."

"Then perhaps you are well more suited for the _Viera_ ways."

"Huh?"

"But a _Viera_ lives long, and perhaps in time, you'll find that the _Viera_ ways are not as you see."

"…"

"…"

"Fran…" Penelo softened her voice, "Did you ever regret leaving the village?"

"At times," Fran quietly says, "But… The sky and lands have held much appeal to me all these years, I've yet tire of it. I am content."

_I don't- not really._

Penelo smiled and nodded, Vaan would've probably said the same- along those lines anyway.

-**We'd be rushing in blindly; a risk I am ashamed to say, fear to take**-

Jote was waiting for them outside her hut when they came, wearing a troubled expression that faded off as soon as she spotted them coming.

"You have the insignia yes?"

Fran turned to Penelo, nodding her head. She handed the glowing pouch to the elder, and stepped back. Jote turned it in her hands, and slowly extracted the paper from the insides. The light had dimmed to a soft yellow glow, shining in the _viera's_ hands. The winds; or perhaps the Woods, Penelo thought; swirled around her and she raised her hands, the hymn that Penelo heard echoed again in the air. A bright light emitted from above- once it faded away, Jote's face scrunched up in worry.

"Tis' an insignia belonging to Lady Cosmos, of the _magick_ world. Where does this paper come from?"

"I don't know, it was just-" Penelo sighed, "Wait, Cosmos?"

"_Cosmos_ of the _magick_ lore. Cosmos, the goddess of harmony against the god of Discord," Jote explained, "Two divine powers locked in endless struggle, each seeking to reign supreme. Long has the world played stage to their violent conflict, now at peace, now teetering on the verge of annihilation. Scars of battle run deep, but such is the way of their world, until their battle comes to an end, only to be renewed once more- for one cannot exist without the other."

"Combined with the other half from the Garif and you'll have a battle of chess between Cosmos and Chaos," Balthier pondered, "What of the hand-chosen warriors? The manikins? Not to mention the Great Will and Shinryu, what are those?"

"The hand-chosen champions; cut from a cloth different from those which form the fabric of the world. Helpless but to do as bid, waging battle after endless battle for the gods who called them, granted neither respite nor reprieve. The Shinryu is the god of renewal and balance, and so to balance out the universe he fulfills the requirement of having both Harmony and Discord, thus renewing battle after battle. The Great Will is what we call the way of renewal. As for the manikins, tis' not mentioned in the lore- thus is what the _Viera_ know."

"How do you summon the warriors?" Penelo asked.

"Through this," Jote mummers as she handed back the paper to the hume, "This is summoning _magick_. To summon to the side of Harmony, for the caster is Cosmos herself."

-**Lady Ashe, we'd best gather more information than before we take action **-

Penelo was sitting at the round bend center of the village, eyes wide and body still shivering at the information she had received. She sat at one of the benches, near the running water of the stream, silent as a mouse. Balthier on the other hand, had left- as to be expected of him. She knows not where he had gone; perhaps she should have been a bit more concerned, yet Fran knows that he needs the time and space. Tis' not each day one find their desert flower whisked away to be a champion destined to die over and over in an endless battle.

Then again, not many desire the desert flower that she speaks of.

"What of the _Mist_, Jote?"

"You have been to the outside world have you not? You have seen the _Mist_ and its antics. The _Viera_ in _Her_ embrace are protected from causes of such antics."

"Only as _Her _doors are locked," Fran interjected, "I had to use _Lente's Tears_ to open the gate way. Tell me Jote, for I know not of _Her_ doors to be locked since before the rule of the Hume-king. What has gotten _Her_ as distressed to lock the gateway when her paths are always opened to the viera in her embrace?"

"Have you wondered that perhaps, _She_ locked her gates as her daughter who abandoned her comes to seek her knowledge?"

"Tis' not the case, no longer can I hear the Green Wood, but I feel _Her_ distress," She insisted, "Jote tell me, what has gotten _Her_ in such a way? Is it the _Mist?"_

Jote remained silent.

-**But my people; to wait is a high price, Lord Larsa!**-

"The _Mist_ and the insignia are connected." Fran stated, as they made their journey through the Ozmone Fields once more, the roads freshly void of creatures due to _Garif's _action from their patrol, spending time fighting creatures to clear the roads. "I thought so," Balthier reckoned, "Your kind seemed much too eager to let us through once they've seen the glowing paper."

"Something is leaking into Ivalice, and mixing into the _Mist_ and causing it double in amount and ferocity. Tis' the cause of the queer works of the weather and creatures running amok."

"I'd warren that the foreign object causing this mess comes from the world where these gods battle."

"And somehow… Vaan's connected to all this… isn't he?" Penelo gripped the paper in distress, "I… You don't think he's… one of the champions… do you? I mean! He could be a messenger for all we know a-and-!" "Perhaps," Balthier interrupted her, "but with what we've seen about his manikin form… I'd say we'd best think of him as one of the pawns in this game."

"So… What now? Should we report to Ashe about this? She's dealing with the _Mist_ right? Shouldn't she know or…?"

"Kupo! Kupo! Nono's sure Nono didn't imagine that!"

"Huh?" Penelo looked up, Nono the Moogle was frantically walking around the anchor of the _Strahl_, still invisible from sight. "Isn't that… Nono?"

"Frantic," Balthier commented, "Something must be wrong with the engine."

"There's someone here kupo! Someone on the s-"

"Gyaaah!"

-**It is, but better vitality than violence. We'd best get on with the defense plans instead. -**

* * *

**Preview:**

"We really probably should tell Ashe about this…"

"Not with those guards we're not."

* * *

**It's chapter 7 already! Thank you for sticking around and being so patient with this. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 7! It's a bit mediocre, but with Chapter 6 being quite confusing, I thought this was needed- however sad and low quality it is.**

**This story is confusing and rushing, right? I'm terribly sorry about that (along with the amounting grammatical errors and vocabulary usage), I'm going through a slightly dramatic rough point in my life. On the other hand, the fandom for this pairing seems relatively lonely…**

**Also, there's a multitude of FFXII words here like places of names and others. The Bacchus' Wine is a drink that gives the status effect of 'Berserk' where the character goes in rage and bloodlust. When a creature or enemy goes 'Berserk' it is dubbed as an Over-Souled creature. Eruyt Village is the viera village for women, the males are known to be located in another area. But since they are both viera, they have the same hand in knowledge. To loot is to pick up items from the fallen enemies- like how you get a potion or pelt after defeating creatures you see in FF lands. Any questions or comments are most welcomed and appreciated- thank you!**

* * *

**Review reply corner:**

**AbsoluteMangaQueen: Yes, it would've! Perhaps I'll save that idea for a next story! :D Oh, since it's updated monthly, it's around 3000 words per chapter, give or take a hundred.**

**Bearchiy: Yeap, I was busy so I couldn't get enough time to edit the chapters properly. So I gave it to my little sister, and she messed up the order of uploading and editing. But in her defense, I wasn't much of a good teacher for her. I'm terribly sorry about that! Both chapters have already been fixed! Thank you for noticing!**


End file.
